


Harry Potter and The Ladies Of The Realm

by WizardsDragonsMen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Breeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Porn With Plot, Powerful Harry, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsDragonsMen/pseuds/WizardsDragonsMen
Summary: Harry Evans, Bastard son of Dead King James Potter, has vowed by The Lady Morgana and the Evans name to rebuild his House.One Witch at a time.OrThe Mediaeval Smut AU with more porn than you need and some plot because it gets boring without it.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Morgana (Merlin)/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 440





	1. Ginny Weasley, Lady in waiting and Evan's Whore

The Golden, Enchanted Bells rang loud and clear throughout the City of London. All who heard it, Noble and commoner alike, knew what those Bells ringing meant. James Potter, The Magical King, Protector of the Magical United kingdom, High Scion of England, Scotland and Ireland, was dead.

Lily Evans did not seem to care as the 32 year old Witch sipped her coffee and observed the events from the small cafe she sat outside of.

The common born cried and wailed in the streets while the nobles and their families rushed off to their Mansions and Regal Estates and castles to do their mourning (or celebrating and plotting) in private, away from the eyes of the common folk, whilst others floo called on their friends to share a lunch or dinner and discuss the Ramifications of the event.

The Potters had long been kings of Magical Britain, protectors of the Isles from the rest of the Magical monarchs of Europe and beyond. Rich, powerful and influential, some had long rumoured that they shared the Blood of King Arthur himself, thus why long, long ago, the great Wizard Merlin had aided the heir of their family, Trevor Potter, in battle against France's forces and crowned him the new King of the United kingdoms afterwards, through right of Magic and Might.

None of the magical nobles at the time had argued about the appointment. Nobody, after all, wanted to argue with the powerful Sorcerer who had personally trained the Powerhouses that were the founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff were said to have learned at the knees of the great Wizard, almost every spell the powerful Sorcerer knew he had passed on to them and yet still, when tested after 30 years of honing their skills and magical craft, all of them together had been unable to land a scratch on him except Slytherin himself and that but a shallow thing.

Yes, no sane Witch or Wizard dare argue with such a man.

But now Potter was dead and to take his place was none but his daughter and that had its own set of intrigue and problems. For one, no single Princess of the Potter family had ever taken the reigns if leadership. They were unique and powerful in their own right and were either married off (to close knit family friends and "light" supporting noble families, of course) or given small fiefs, castles and lands of their own if some of them decided to remain single. (Only 5 in the history of the Potter royalty had done so.)

James Potter had married Augusta Bones who had perished in childbirth, leaving him with his daughter and sole Heir, Princess Susan Bones. (Holding on to her mother's family name at her insistence) Afterwards, King James had married Augusta's sister, Amelia but that marriage had proven useless as it brought no children forth either and angered many nobles, who had their own female relatives waiting in the wings after Queen Augusta's death.

Truthfully, the bones family had only brought their wealth as a noble family to the crown (something unneeded as the Potter Royal family was richer than most of those in the European Continent but appreciated nonetheless) and nothing more. Having not been in at war, there was no need to make a royal marriage connection with some princess from Perhaps India, Japan, China or Russia. It had been a decade of peace since the last war with France and 50 years since the last noble rebellion brought about the Flint Family (Who had paid dearly for it as those that remained of the family attested.)

Another unfortunate and somewhat embarrassing thing that had been the talk of the realm was the promiscuous attitude of their king. By the laws set down by Merlin (followed, amusingly enough, by any and all Magical monarch regardless of Nationality), a king or Queen could have one official Mistress or unmarried consort for the purpose of pleasure or securing an heir. Augusta and Amelia, Beauties and powerful witches in their own right, had not been up to ask of raising the number of the royal family, something of an urgent matter seeing as king James had been an only child. Thus even Amelia could not protest if James took on an official Mistress. However James hadn't taken a mistress, official or otherwise. No.

He had taken several.

It had become a notorious habit for the King and his two most trusted friends (Lord Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both who had been his long known friends since their days studying at Hogwarts beside the prince) to go around both the noble and common populace and have numerous trysts with both the single and married women of the realm, leaving many a young single mother or leaving the wives of minor lords, merchants and dignitaries heavy with their bastard children.

Scandalous but not unheard of for many a monarch and it was never said that these ladies (yes, even the wives of others) weren't compensated handsomely in gold, Expensive jewelry or small bits of land for their royal bastard children to inherit. That and a complete paid education at Hogwarts kept these women docile and even eager for return visits from the king and his two trusted Lords. If married, most of their husbands were appeased with titles or gold. Those that demanded satisfaction however, faced a quick death. Either from an Assassin's wand or from the power unleashed upon them by someone in the king's personal guard, 10 Witches and Wizards hand picked for their power and prowess in battle to protect the king and his honour.

That and the Horror stories of the wrath that came for the rest of the families of those who took grievance with the king kept most of these cuckolded men silent. 

This was still a problem when it came to the matter of Remus Lupin. It was an openly known matter that those of his house were werewolves and provided the Royal armies magical creature division with the brunt of their forces. 

However, it was a documented fact that the seed of a werewolf was not optimal for a normal noble Witch or common lady. Werewolf seed was extremely fertile and resulted in multiple children, All of whom carried the Lycanthropy gene with few exceptions. As such, unless carried by a female werewolf, these children took a toll on their mother in the womb. Only an magically gifted Witch could survive such births but many ladies, commoners or whores who had to willingly give themselves to Lupin (else face the king's displeasure) would find their wombs growing heavy and themselves weak from nurturing his Lycan progeny within them, only to die in childbirth. Not that their forebear cared. The children were shipped off to an orphanage and straight to RAMCD upon their majority to serve the realm.

So, to the embarrassment of the soon-to-be crowned young Queen and her Queen mother, many a royal bastard walked the kingdom here and there. And one of these was of her family. One of these bastards was Harry Evans, her very distant nephew.

Lily drank down the last of her coffee, left some Gold Galleons on the table and began her walk home, ignoring the crying, the whispers and the fuss over a dead king, thinking all the time she walked.

The Evans family hadn't started out as Wizards and Witches. But their pedigree was no less important for it. Those of the Evans family had actually been the stewards, bodyguards and servants of Morgana Le Fay herself. It was she who had arranged for a powerful Sorcerer lord under her Banner to take one of the Evans families daughters to wife for their loyalty and service and it was then that their Magical line began and flourished. The merging of a powerful Sorcerer's line with new blood caused it only to grow stronger and the careful continued merging of marriage and bloodlines had seen the Evans family grow in power and influence as Lady Morgana's most trusted and powerful.

As much as many painted the Evans family as talented, powerful and Dark Witches and Wizards due to their connection with the most powerful Sorceress since Merlin, the Evans were what would call "Grey". They collected, hoarded, practiced and mastered thousands of spells, rituals, enchantments and sorceries, some taught from Morgana Le Fay herself, but they never went out if their way to be "evil" as most so called "Dark Lords and Ladies" were. The knowledge of the magic was good to have, that was all.

But through the centuries, many had fallen in service and defence of their Lady Morgana. Others persecuted over the years by those of the "light" for siding with her. Though a powerful Noble family, they were no longer considered high Nobility. It had always angered Lily when many saw the Evans and others like them such as the Greengrass or Chang families as those who brought war to Non Magicals for power and pleasure when it was only through subjugation that the Modern status quo of Magical Nobility and common non Magical peasantry had taken place. If they had not taken up arms as the lady Morgana had declared, Magicals the world over would have been persecuted for their gifts. Now it was they who made the decisions and brought progress through magic to the people, kept the commoners from turning on each other for stupid reasons such as race or status. But of course Merlin and the "light" had to have the last say. Not that he had tried to reverse the way of things.

But since those days, there were few Evans left. Once it had been Lily and her sister Rose. Now it was just Lily and Harry. Her poor sister whom the king had lusted after and left with child. Harry had been born as his mother left this life, her spirit and soul now with the rest in The Ever distant Utopia of Avalon.

Harry had the handsome and noble look of The late king but none of his stupidity and Lily loved him fiercely. He was more talented than many who had come before him in her family, had mastered near all the family spells she had taught him and was continually proving the top of his peerage at Hogwarts. Powerful to boot. A credit to the Evans name. Their Lady would be pleased she had brought him up right. He was due back from Hogwarts after his final and seventh year. No doubt the term would be extended a bit due to the funeral of the late King clashing with their Final Magical testing and challenges. But she was patient. She could wait, albeit eagerly, to see how much her Nephew had grown even more from his formal education. She licked her full red lips at her depraved and lustful thoughts, a smile upon her seductive features.

###################################

The news had hit Hogwarts like an Avalanche. The king was dead. Long live the Queen. A small wail of grief had come from the Hufflepuff table in the great Hall as the "Badgers" closed ranks, Princess Susan Bones female friends/Ladies in waiting as well as her Fiance, Cedric Diggory, leading her gently away followed by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Head of Gryffindor and Head of Hufflepuff Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprouts as well as one or two teachers.

The rest of the Great Hall exploded into conversation and mourning as soon as they left. Tears fell easily and quickly from many of the younger students, many rushed off to the Owlery to begin writing hasty letters on torn parchment to send off, asking for confirmation and the situation in the whole of the Kingdom. Groups of Noble children broke off into deep and hushed discussions, looking wearily around for Eavesdroppers now and again.

Harry Evans simply sipped at his chilled Juice and bit into another piece of chocolate cake covered in ice cream, enjoying it's taste.

"Not much interested in your father's passing, Evans?." A sly voice at his side asked as Harry turned to look. 

Daphne Greengrass was an old friend, valuable ally and occasional lover in his bed. They had given their innocence to each other in their 4th year at Hogwarts and it was known by many in Slytherin that they had a very deep bond. Seeing that her elder brother would take the spot as heir, it had been agreed by Lord Greengrass and Harry's aunt Lily that Daphne would be an Official Mistress of the Evans family, which would have Harry provide for her and any children they had as good as if she was his wife, a relief to both Harry and her. Daphne had no use for the old lords who sent gifts and letters trying to get an enhancement to her. Her long flowing blonde hair, dazzling emerald eyes and her sensual figure had many a Lords son seeking a connection but Daphne had spurned them all for Harry.

Her full, emerald painted lips curved into a smirk as his eyes wandered down to her generous bust, the Hogwarts uniform doing nothing to hide it from his eyes. No surprise, seeing as she had left herself without a bra and unbuttoned the top of her shirt just so he could get a glimpse.

"Not really Daphne. I don't really spare time for those I never knew, no matter their importance to the general public or unwanted familial connections." He said. His other hand moved to caress her warm thighs gently and her smirk turned to a smile. Everyone wasn't noticing, seeing as they were all busy with their own thoughts on current events.

"We may be at war soon...unless our resident Princess has something up her sleeve, France may think this a perfect time to attack and gain ground here." Daphne said though she didn't even try to stop Harry's movement, feeling happy at his caress.

"Hmph! I can't believe I'm saying this but I would have been happier knowing we had a Gryffindor hearted Princess ready for action rather than a Hufflepuff. Oh she's loyal to her country, friends and Throne but that will only take you so far." He said. Daphne let out a slight giggle as his hand began to move further up her thigh but stopped him with her own hand.

"I'm afraid we can't be together tonight, My lord love. A letter from father arrived just a few minutes before the news. A family meeting is being called and I've permission from Professor Snape to attend. No doubt the king's death will be discussed in detail. I'd like to know what actually killed the man than just hearing of his passing. Promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow...and pay you back for your disappointment." She said, giving him a deep kiss at his look of disappointment and a quick hug before leaving hurriedly.

Harry sighed happily. What a woman! It would be a joy to tap that ass for the rest of his life.

Finished with his cake, Harry now had a new decision to make. Crimson, Brunette or Ebony?

##################################

The Slytherin Common Room was large enough to accommodate everyone with their own personal quarters and rooms. United as a house though they were, privacy and discretion for the cunning was the order of the day. After all, it was rumoured that Salazar Slytherin had been Morgana Le Fay's student first before moving to gain more teaching from Merlin, playing both sides as a true serpent. Not that Morgana hadn't known.

She actually found it amusing of her student.

But Harry had better things to do than think on History. He had sent his message and he was glad it had been received and instruction followed. His choice of Crimson was Good.

Princess Susan had a mix of Ladies in waiting from the school Houses (except Slytherin of course) and for Harry, finding the right info to make some of them his was quite easy. Too easy in fact.

This was why Ginny Weasley stood before him now. Though staunchly a "light" magical and loyal family, there stance hadn't exactly gotten them anywhere politically or socially. The Weasleys were a branch of the long dead Prewetts, a powerful family that had long since died out. Generations of bad investments and large spending hadn't helped. As a family the Weasley were poor and though they weren't in danger of total poverty and made a living in the Kings court in various small positions, they weren't exactly wearing the latest fashions or mingling with most of High society.

Their Hopes had been rekindled however when Princess Susan had taken a shine to her fellow flame haired lady, cultivating her as a personal friend and lady in waiting. If Ginny could get closer to the future Queen, perhaps as close as a sister, the Weasley name would rise and be better for it.

That thought had been dashed when the young witch had come home in her sixth year, heavy with a bastard child in her womb. Harry had enjoyed making it with her. Princess Susan, bless her Hufflepuff heart, was indeed loyal to her friends however and had even personally come for the birth but the Weasleys had to wonder if their Chances had been crushed. While they took care of their daughters bastard, she had returned to Hogwarts to complete her education and continue on as Princess Susan's lady. If perhaps she kept her nose clean, their ambitions would pull through.

That their daughter was dressed in a flimsy nightgown that did nothing to hide her curvaceous figure and large tits before him and had come at his command, Harry confirmed that her family's status in the realm wasn't any of her concern. Or at least not as important as getting fucked by Harry. They could die in poverty for all she cared, it seemed.

Ginny had a taste for the finer things in life with no Galleons to back it up. Expensive dresses for various noble balls, enchanted jewelry, the best perfumes and robes not to mention all the equipment a true witch studying at Hogwarts needed. None of this was exactly cheap. None of this her family could provide. It's no wonder she got so wet at the sight of him, dressed up like a 2 sickle hooker from Knockturn alley and bore his bastard if he wished. She knew she'd be left satisfied with a womb full of cum and large bag of Galleons in her hands.

He could see the excited yet nervous and slightly annoyed look on her pretty face. The flames of the fireplace in his room lent a shine to her red locks and full, ruby lips. 

"It was hard to get here you know? I'm supposed to be with the Princess. She's in mourning you know..."

"She's no longer a Princess. She a Queen now I guess, Dark lady help us! Now, what's the news? Did she mention what the king died of? Heart attack? Duel?..." Harry asked as he ignored her fears. Ginny huffed slightly.

"Poison. A real deadly one too. It struck right at his core in minutes after he drank some wine. Otherwise he wouldn't be dead." Ginny finally said and Harry froze at that. "Murder? Well that's something to write home about, I guess. Guess he never saw it coming." He said after a minute. Putting thoughts of his fathers murder out of his mind, He sat down eagerly on his rooms soft couch.

"Now, it's only 9 O'clock and we have a good nine hours more for you to earn your keep..." He said, watching as she approached him, letting the nightgown fall off to the soft carpet. He enjoyed how curvy her figure was and how her breasts had grown. Motherhood suited her well. He moved one of his hands to her soft, pale belly. "I'm also sure you won't be leaving before I put another noble baby in your belly, seeing as you enjoyed making the last one with me." He smirked, seeing the shiver of lust run up her body.

"You're a monster. You know what my family will think?, what it will do to the family name if I become pregnant again?" She muttered heatedly. She yelped as harry suddenly pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Her lips parted as their tongues met in an eager dance. He ended, their kiss and spat into her mouth, watching as she swallowed it without a thought. "Yes, I'm a monster. A "Dark lord" in the making. An "evil" wizard as sooo many like to say of those in our House. And you're a poor Gryffindor Whore of a witch and my personal slut and you know what? You like it. You like fucking me for my gold and having my bastard children, because it makes you wet." He said harshly, two of his fingers moving to part open her shaved folds and dip deep into her pussy, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

"You're already wet, hot and ready to breed. And as long as you live, that's how you'll always be for me. As if I haven't noticed your needy glances this whole year, begging for me to fuck and breed you. You don't care if you're family remains dirt poor as long as you remain my harlot, have my children and get all the fancy things I buy you." He sneered.

Ginny could only moan and mewl at his words, her thighs parting to allow more access to his pumping fingers. She finally snapped, her moans and mewls turning to cries of pleasure and completion as she came, soaking his fingers and the carpet below in her hot, thick juices. Harry grinned and pulled his fingers out of her, watching as she fell to the carpeted floor in a heap, convulsing slightly as she came down from her pleasure.

"You're my whore. My dear, little Weasley whore! As soon as you accept that, the better it will be. Now get on the bed, Slut!" Harry said, throwing away his clothes and letting his 7 inch cock harden at the sight of her naked form weakly getting up, moving to lay with her back on the silk sheets of his bed. Her hand moved to her wet pussy, spreading apart the lips of her sopping cunt, its inner flesh eager for his cock.

"Now, be a good whore and tell me what you want." Harry said, moving to join her on top of the sheets, his cock playing with the entrance to her cunt, making his cockhead slick on her juices but not pushing further.

"F-fuck me, please. Make me yours, Lord Harry. Breed this traitorous witch with your seed." She murmured, eyes begging and lustful. Harry smirked. "Very well."

He slid in slowly, enjoying the sensation of her warm, slick, wet walls welcoming him back once more. Her pussy clung to every inch of his cock and Ginny couldn't help the squeal of delight that moved past her lips as he moved deeper and deeper into her, reminding her cunt who owned her body and soul. Inch after inch went into her stuffed cunt until finally she could his huge grapefruit sized balls on her ass. Her Lord was balls deep in her pussy.

Her hands locked hard round him, as did her legs, not wanting to let him go as he began to slowly push in and out of her, slowly getting her used to his length and their connection once more. Her pussy tried and failed to cling to him with each slow thrust and retreat and the shocks and feelings of pleasure smashed through her body with each deep stroke.

"Merlin!," she cried out in pleasure, "I love the way your cock feels inside me, Harry."

Harry smirked at the redheads declaration but didn't reply, too busy enjoying her tight cunt, feeling it eagerly suck on his cock greedily, trying to get him even deeper. But he was done playing.He moved from his deep and slow thrusts and within seconds, he was fucking her as fast and hard as he could, taming her whore pussy and reminding her why she always came when called. Her moans and cries of pleasure mixed with the sound of flesh on flesh and all she could do was moan like a slut as he pounded into her, his cock smashing onto her wombs entrance. All she could do was cry and mewl as her second orgasm of the night washed over her.

"IT HURTS! MERLIN AND MORGANA! IT HURTS SO FUCKING GOOD. FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT HARRY! MAKE ME YOUR WOMAN!" Ginny screamed her pleasure.

"Just like I remember. A good whore to take the load off" Harry mentally praised as he continued his onslaught upon her pussy. But even he knew he was nearing his edge. He prepared for his finish.

"Get pregnant, you Weasley WHORE!!" Harry roared as he pushed deep into her pussy, her cervix swallowing the head of his cock as he cried out in orgasm.

"Yesssssssssssssss," Ginny hissed in pleasure, feeling Harry's cock begin to spurt out a large load of his hot, thick, poten semen.

His cock twitched and jumped within her, filling her with so much of his virile seed, making her feel giddy and her womb hot at the thought of the baby he was planting within her, reveling in the thought of bearing his child in her womb once more, giving him a healthy child in nine months, shame to her family uncared for.

"Don't ever stop Cumming Harry. Fill me up with cum. Fill me up til its running out of my pussy. Til it leaves a huge steaming pile on the bed. I don't care if you make me pregnant, just don't stop!!" Ginny moaned and Harry did as she asked.

"YES! YES! KNOCK ME UP!!" she screamed out as the the young Lords virile seed spurted out into her gulping womb.

At last, after what seemed like hours, Harry couldn't give anymore, his large cock giving a final shudder, his balls a final twitch, before shooting its last gusher of his thick, sperm laden cream into the redheads overflowing pussy. Her, smooth pale legs unwrapped hesitantly from his back and tiredly sank to her sides, parted to show his softening cock leaving her cunt and pouring out his thick load of seed.

He did not move from on top of her tired body and she didn't want him to. Her full red lips found his and he let her french her tongue deeply into his mouth. They kissed passionately for several minutes, Ginny kissing him in gratitude for giving her the pleasure she so desired, luxuriating in the feeling of his virile seed dripping from her cunt.

"Merlin! You fucked me so well! She moaned as they broke their kiss. Harry smirked and gave her ass a sharp slap, making her moan even more.

"I think you won't be arguing with me anymore, will you my slut?" He asked, satisfied as the pretty redhead nodded, her gaze full of adoration for him. His hand moved over her smooth belly. "And don't worry about the baby I'm going to fuck into you tonight. My Aunt Lily will be calling on your family soon. Our child and the one on the way will be well taken care of. And as long as I keep fucking you whenever I want, so will you, my little whore Mistress." He said, capturing her lips once more.

Ginny moaned appreciatively and mashed her mouth down onto his, driving her tongue deep into his mouth. She explored every bit of his mouth til she felt his own tongue begin to meet hers, forcing her tongue back into her own only to have him explore her hot, wet mouth. The kiss was brutal and wanton, her full, red, soft lips were left bruised and slightly swollen yet she enjoyed it.

"Now clean up my cock and get me ready for another round. I'm not stopping till you can't move a muscle. It's going take all your willpower to leave my bed to get back to that big breasted prude of a soon to be Queen you love so much."

Ginny didn't even bother to defend Susan or Harry's derogatory comments. She simply got down to the task of sucking on Harry's pleasure giving cock, cleaning him up like a good Whore, greedily sucking on his cock as he gently played with her flaming hair and prepared the hot load he would feed her.

Harry smiled and lay back to enjoy the pleasure as his mind turned to what the coming days would bring.


	2. A French Fiance and the trip to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to write Fleur's conversation with her French accent in the books. Hope you enjoy and comments and suggestions always welcome.

"Very well Lord Evans, you are free to go. The decision on your success or failure of the tests will be mailed to you. You are, of course, free to leave Hogwarts grounds and travel home on your own or wait until tomorrow to join your peers on the ship to London." The Head invigilator, Lord Simon Stomer, announced as Harry complicated a series of Complex and Wandless charms and spells that were sure to impress the panel of 10 Witches and Wizards before him.

Not to the mention the Trio of Dark robed and masked individuals sitting silently behind them, watching with no doubt with interest at his actions.

The Commanders of the Royal guard. 3 of the strongest witches/Wizards in the whole of the isles chosen to lead the defenders of the Royal House. It seems they were looking for fresh blood in their Order and chose the tests to find it. And if Harry wasn't wrong, 2 out of the 10 on the testing panel were each from a different parts of the royal army. The Royal Navy and the King's Army.

"It seems I've got the attention of many parties. I don't know if Aunt Lily will be pleased or insist we spend the rest of the year in Ireland to avoid conscription." Harry mused mentally as he moved away after a polite bow to the panel. Even as he left, he could hear some of the whispers.

"Dear Merlin, it's like seeing a Ghost in colour...and not a week after we've buried the king."

"Looks exactly like his Late Majesty....only the eyes are different..."

"Heard Our new Queen actually thought it was her father come back to life a day after the news came...."

"Such Magic...such Talent. Half of the king's Bastard children don't have half the talent. I've met enough to know..."

"Wonder how much talent his legitimate child has..."

"Hold your tongue! Thats treasonous talk and you know it."

Harry just shook his head and walked on. He had some packing to do and a letter to send.

##################################

Harry waited calmly with his trunk at Olridge pier, just a few kilometres away from Hogsmeade village. Around him were other of his years. Some were happily chatting away, knowing full well they had given a good performance at the testing to pass, others were a little crestfallen, knowing their final evaluation wouldn't be as good. Some of those from the Noble houses were looking his way in curiosity, no doubt wanting to get at the king writ younger.

Harry just calmly took out a gold and diamond encrusted pocket watch from the left pocket of his robes, checking the time. It had been a gift from his Aunt, an expensive thing but they could afford the best. 300 Million Galleons and 90 million in business shares and estates allowed it so.

He sighed. If only Daphne hadn't left the day after as soon as her testing was done. He'd at least have someone to talk to. Well, at least he didn't have to wait anymore.

"You're late, Tonks." He said calmly only for a huff to apparently sound, apparently out if thin air. A few twists and the tug away of an invisibility cloak (one of the few in the whole world, something else they could afford) revealed a frustrated Nymphadora Tonks. His Witch Bodyguard was beautiful and sexy in a down to Earth way, trained by his aunt as her apprentice and now his bodyguard and friend for a long time. Her robes clung to her body in a most enticing way that had most of the males on the pier looking her way after she revealed herself.

"How do you do it, Lord Evans?" She asked as Harry just chuckled and pulled her into a gentle hug, one she eagerly returned. "You've been my guard at the insistence of my mother and our Lady for 8 years. I know when you're about." He said and then gave her a warm, genuine smile. "I like knowing you're around Tonks. It's comforting to me knowing you have my back."

Tonks had to look away as a blush coloured her cheeks at his words. "Yes..umm, well. Thanks." She said in an embarrassed yet happy manner that Harry found just too cute. She finally coughed into her hand as the ship that would take them to London, The Merlin Star, began to dock.

"So...ready to go? Why were you Late anyway?" Harry asked, picking up his trunk as did everyone else waiting to board.

Tonks smile became a little bit strained at the question. "You're Aunt and our Lady insisted someone escort us back...so you could get to know each other better, seeing as you'll be married soon."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious...." He began only for his words to be cut off by a pair of warm, lithe hands pulling him towards a pair of Large, soft breasts hidden behind the front of an expensive silk dress.

"And 'ow 'as my 'andsome fiance been, 'mmmm? I 'ad 'oped to see you soon and your dearest Tante Lily saw fit zat my wish come true." A beautiful yet heavily accented french voice said as Harry sighed once more. 

This was either going to be a headache or something to keep him busy and happy for the long trip home.

"Hello to you too, Fleur." 

####################################

The World, as it was, was not just seperated into Kingdoms, Empires and Nations. No, only the Common citizens and the stupid believed that.

Within these nations from one end of the magical world to the other were differing ideologies and ambitions.

The Evans and the Delacour families as well as those like them were evidence of this. At this very moment, preparations were happening in their individual countries/kingdoms of birth. In a week's time, Harry's half-sister and Heir to the the Throne Susan Bones nee Potter would become Queen. In France (if rumours were true), King Jaques D'Mortan was preparing his armies for invasion and war, though this would be a few years off.

No mistake, despite his whoring ways, James Potter had been a powerful Sorcerer king, whose bloodline bore many a warrior king or powerful Princess Witch. King Jaques would not have dared do anything while he lived. But with his untested daughter set to take the throne in a week, the French monarch saw an opportunity to take on the Magical isles of the United kingdom and make them his.

And yet, with all this happening, Harry Evans and Fleur Delacour were set to marry. The Delacour were formal French royalty themselves and power Veela. The Veela Queens if Old had been powerful in their own right but had fallen when Merlin had decided to meddle in the affairs of the French court. He had called them Female tyrants yet France had seen 150 years of prosperity and peace under their rule.

As if the Old and powerful Sorcerer hadn't come to topple them for their unwavering support of the Lady Morgana Le Fay, since it was her who helped them secure the French crown in the first place. To him, any supporter of his rival was too evil to be left in power.

A revolution 4 years later and the Delacour dynasty was removed from power, the now remaining family allowed to live only by swearing fealty to the now D'Mortan royal family. A bitter thing it was, bowing to the man who had your Queen and family member beheaded as an example, though Fleur's ancestors had managed.

But even when not of the ruling dynasty in the lands of France, the Delacours still prospered. Queens of France they may never be, but the Delacours were still Queens of the Veela worldwide. That and their successful international merchant trading company worth millions of Galleons was enough to give them enough privilege, status and power to keep Noble status in France, even as a now well known Merchant family.

They had weight in Court still yet never used it, content to watch the D'Mortan family and whatever king or queen sat the French Throne to blunder away at their various attempts to keep power. They now actually found it amusing that the family Merlin had installed was nothing if not useless whereas the servants of Morgana had their kingdom flourish. A waste but they no longer cared.

The lady Morgana had supporters the world over, thousands of Noble families and common born Magicals and non Magicals alike who saw her as their leader. And saw, when it was suggested that the English Evans and the French Delacour join in marriage, they were happy to do so.

And as Harry and Fleur sat in their private cabin that evening as the magical ship brought them slowly to London, drinking expensive chilled wine and discussing the goings on in their lives, Harry couldn't say he had much to complain about their lady's choice. All Veela were known for their Gorgeous looks as many had found out, there was no such thing as an ugly Veela. 

Fleur herself, being a Delacour and a Veela of noble birth, was in a league of beauty all to herself. Her long hair was a cascade of honey gold that she currently kept in a tight yet neatly braided bun. Her eyes were an ocean blue with the face of a tempting angel with full, soft pink painted lips and soft unblemished skin. The silk dress that she wore clung to her body, showing off her curves and how her large breasts strained against the expensive clothing she wore.

Fleur, despite her playful nature with her betrothed, was also a powerful witch and dueler, one of the top 3 in France, with the first place going to her father, Achille Delacour. The union of their two bloodlines would result in magically powerful heirs who would do their families and their Lady Morgana proud. And seeing as Fleur was already on her knees before him, getting off his trousers and moving away the robes blocking her from getting to his cock, it seemed she was eager to get started on making those heirs.

Tonks had already gone to sleep in her own private cabin after putting up some powerful privacy and defence wards around the cabin and it's door, finally giving Fleur the chance she needed. He had seen the slightly sad look on Tonks face as she left him with fleur and decided he would have to address it soon, perhaps when they reached Home.

For now, Harry sat back and watched with amusement at the look of lust and wonder that filled Fleur's face as his large and thick cock flopped out into her hands.

"C'est magnifique! And to zink you would 'ave 'idden zis wonderful cock away from your betrothed. Cieux au-dessus! By ze Lady Morgana this cock would have all the 'ores From London to Paris begging for more. And zese balls!.." She murmured in awe, holding one of his large Cum orbs in her hand, marveling at its weight. "La graine à l'intérieur de ces réservoirs de graines serait suffisante pour m'imprégner de votre bébé dans un seul accouplement! It is a wonder you 'ave only gotten that redheaded Chienne irlandaise of yours pregnant twice." She said in amazement.

Harry just shrugged and let out a low chuckle. Hearing that beautiful and sexy french accent of hers always got Harry rearing to go and if fleur was offering today, by Morgana he was taking! It didn't matter if fucked and Fleur has his child as long as they were going to be married eventually. Might as well enjoy it! Aunt Lily wouldn't mind some more children to spoil anyway, Harry thought.

Fleur suddenly moved away from his cock, her soft hands and delicately manicured fingers hesitantly releasing the heavy Jizz eggs that were Harry's balls. With a snap of her fingers, her expensive silk dress disappeared in a golden wave of magic, leaving Harry to finally see the goods. And they were just as he suspected they would be. 

"Perfect." He whispered, approval heavy in his voice as Fleur blushed in happiness and satisfaction at his praise. Harry could see now, see her perfectly large and soft tits, firm and without even a hint of sag to them. Her body was fit yet not unhealthy thin as some made their bodies but filled out in all the right places and curvaceous. Her ass itself was something most women and noble ladies would fight to have.

"Like what you see, 'Arry." Fleur asked, a mischievous smirk on her face as Harry nodded.

"Une vraie fleur de cour." Harry said in perfectly sounding french and Fleur felt her face heat up even more at the praise. She moved to Harry, moving her ass to press down directly yet gently on his cock, feeling his large length throbbing and pulsing with heat and lust on her left Ass cheek. She then moved to bring his face close to her own and her soft, pink lips to his own. She whined and moaned softly into their kiss as her body pressed against him as his tongue pushed into her mouth. Their kiss was deep and consuming and Harry moved his hand to gently grope and squeeze at her breasts and ass, causing Fleur's moans to increase in volume and her pussy to moisten even more than it had been when she was just looking at his cock.

She finally broke the kiss, a final soft kiss to his lips before she began helping her soon to be husband to be remove his robes and clothes until he was naked as she was. She gently led him to the small yet comfortable cabin bed they were to sleep in, pushing him to sit and spreading his knees apart to reveal his quivering and pulsing cock, a long line of precum leaking from its head, the flow only increasing when she traced it's hot outline with a soft finger.

"La famille Delacour est vraiment en faveur de lady Morgana. To bless me wizz such a magically strong and virile wizard for a 'usband." Fleur thought happily before her eyes turned serious and possessive.

"Zis is a trial in its own way from my lady. He is likely to spread 'is seed to uzzer Witches. Unlike 'is father 'owever, 'e will likely care for zem and zere mothers. But no matter how many bâtards he sires on those 'ores, I must make sure 'e remembers 'oo 'e is married to." She thought firmly.

Fleur went down to her knees without hesitation, moving her soft hands to his cock and the other to his cockhead. A simple move of her hand up and down his cock and a gush of clear and thick precum gushed onto her other hands.

"By ze founders! 'e is like a 'orse. A Dragon in 'eat." She thought in amazement as Harry groaned at her touch. 

Fleur made sure Harry was looking as she moved her precum stained hand to her mouth and began submissively licking the his precious prejizz from her hand like some thirsty bitch. Harry watched in amazement yet Fleur could also see the dominating approval in his eyes. She made a show of licking her fingers clean and moaning in approval at the taste. She could hear his breathing get deeper at her actions, he was enjoying the show she was putting on but doing his best to control himself.

She gave a final lick to a finger before licking her lips. "Délicieux, mon amour. But I crave for more." She said, a perfect smile on her face. She gazed lustfully into Harry's emerald eyes before moving her head down between his legs giving his cockhead a deep kiss, leaving a big, bright, pink lipstick mark covering it, marking her territory in a way that had Harry hissing in pleasure.

Fleur then began kissing up his chest, leaving bright, pink lipstick marks at every point she did. She then moved to nibble gently at his ear.

"Watch me, mon amour. I'm going to suck your cock like no uzzer woman ever 'as. Je vais sucer tout le sperme de tes boules douloureuses et boire ton sperme. Then, I'm going to fuck you like you've never been and never will and afterwards you will give praise to our Lady for getting such a wife." She said into his ear and Harry actually shuddered with lust.

Morgana! But this woman....

"Then wrap those sexy lips around my cock and get to work. Let's see more of what that french mouth can do." Harry said eagerly and Fleur smiled. She had him!

She moved back to her knees and saw how hard he had become. His cock now stood hard at attention, defying gravity to stand straight and tall. His cockhead was still leaking a large amount of precum, pooling around until it seemed ready to drip down to the floor. Without hesitation, Fleur moved beneath his cock, opened her mouth and let the large drop fall onto her tongue, bringing it back to her mouth to taste his precious seed. She near began to cum right there, shuddering at the magic filled in his seed that only a Veela could sense and taste.

She moved up from under his cock, still on her knees as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock. She then began to kiss the tip, feeling the soft, eager flesh under her tongue and his sweet tasting and powerful precum. She slowly began to lick up and down his cock, starting from the leaking head and working her way down his pulsing shaft, cleaning Harry's as a good fiance and future wife should.

Fleur moved away from his rod, moving to its very base, to his two aching balls. She took turns with each grapefruit sized ball of jizz, taking each into her wet mouth and rolling it gently around, tasting and cleaning away the musk while feeling as his balls seemed to go into overdrive, near tasting all the jizz the two cum tanks were producing, the thought of all his seed in those large eggs making her pussy wet and needy, her womb ache and her tummy begin to hunger. She left each ball soaked in spit and eager, giving each a kiss of appreciation before returning to the rest of her task.

She licked and kissed up his shaft, Harry's cock now a patch of bright, pink lipstick marks marking the French witches cock as hers. At the tip, her tongue began circle around his tip, wetting and massaging it steadily, Fleur's mind wondering just how much more thick Harry's seed would be if his precum was so thick already. Finally, slowly, her full pink lips descended. First in another deep kiss to his cockhead, then parting her lips to take him in.

Inch after inch, Harry's cock went down her throat, Fleur sucking slowly on it with each inch it went down, luxuriating in the taste of Harry's cock and taking it down up until her lips touched the base of his cock and his whole cock was getting a hot, wet massage in her throat.

"FUCK! Fleur how are you.. !?!!? Morgana! This is too much." Harry exclaimed in pleasure.

Fleur was smug but wasn't done. She inched his cock slowly out of her throat until it was once more outside, wet and throbbing. She was now used to it and it was time to up the pace. Soon the cabin was filled with the sound of wet and eager slurping as Fleur began blowing Harry's cock like a professional hooker. Her lips were in a tight seal round his cock and she sucking him off deep. Harry could only groan and watch as his French lover gave him the best head of his young life.

"Fuck! Fleur! I'm going to Cum. You have to s-stop." Harry groaned. His warning did nothing but get Fleur to increase her bobbing her mouth on his cock, grabbing onto his ass to make he couldn't move away as she serviced him towards release. And then as his dick begun to buck and twitch,she knew her reward was ready.

"Ugghhh! FUCK! HERE'S YOUR MEAL, FRENCH SLUT!!" Harry roared, Thankful for the silencing charms in the cabin.

Harry's cum shot out of his cock in a large, thick spray. Fresh, thick and hot, his sperm shot down her throat into her hungry tummy, his balls twitching as they released load after load of his cum. Thick, hot, magic filled sperm was filling her belly with a protein rich meal she would love eating from her husband for the rest of their lives. She swallowed and gulped down his precious seed without fail, enjoying it's rich taste and flavour as load after load came without fail.

"Mon Dieu! 'e really is like a 'orse. His balls must be packed everyday with sperm. No wonder 'e fucks and breeds all zeese 'ores and sluts! 'e would explode wizzout release!" Fleur thought.

It was a minute or two before Harry's shooting cock began to taper off, his seed finally wearing out from his balls. Fleur gave his cock one final deep suck on its tip, slurping down any sperm left in his urethra before giving it a final kiss.

She made sure Harry's eyes were on her as she opened her mouth and let our her tongue to show the large and thick load that rested on it. Harry shuddered as Fleur casually returned it to her mouth and swishing it around like fine wine before swallowing thickly, Harry bear hearing the thick load of cum join the rest in her hungry tummy.

"I 'ope you enjoyed zat 'arry. You may look forward to more of such for ze rest of your life." She said and giggled at how his cock twitched at her words.

"Get on the bed. I'm going to make sure you won't be leaving my side soon." Harry near growled as Fleur smiled at his words and did as asked.

She lay on the bed, legs spread and cunt wet and ready. Harry didn't bother waiting, moving to lay on top of her, the weight of his body on her and the warmth of him all as his chest pushed onto her breasts a comfort to her in a way. A quick breath freshening charm to (to her regret) wash away the smell and taste of his sperm and she was pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Tis ze perfect night for zis, mon amour." she said, leaving his lips and kissing his jaw. "Ze perfect night for sex and ze perfect night to put a baby in my womb." She whispered, her words getting him harder than before.

"I want it in my pussy, 'Arry. I want you deep inside me. I want you to fuck me 'ard until you shoot a giant load inside my tight pussy. I want you to fuck me again and make sure your future wife's pussy is knocked up and carrying your baby. I 'ave to show you 'ow better I am than any uzzer of zeese english 'ores that push zemselves onto you. And wiz zis, ze act of me bearing your children, ziz will make you know that you are mine." Fleur said, lust and possessive love clear in her eyes and voice.

Harry would not need another invitation. He pushed his hips forward and Fleur squealed in delight as his bulbous cockhead pushed past her wet and warm cunt lips, moving deeper into the warm, fleshy and thoroughly saturated walls of her needy Veela pussy.

"Uhhh, Fuck yeah!" Harry moaned in approval, numb with pleasure as he continued to go balls deep in Fleur's cunt, the blonde French Veela biting her lips as pleasure coursed through her body as Harry drilled his hunk of cockmeat into her, her silky and wet vaginal walls yielding to her fiance's cock in instinctive acceptance until Harry was balls deep in his gorgeous, mewling Fiance.

He did not give her time to get used to it. He began pummeling his thick cock in and out of her hard, his thick and eager cock drilling in and out of her in quick and deep thrusts until all that could be heard in the cabin was the sound of flesh smacking on flesh and the cries of pleasure the French Veela was letting out. His thick cock pummeled her submissive and wanton cunt, giving her the pleasure she craved as they fucked, her slick pussy flesh holding and gently squeezing on his cock, eager for his load.

Harry stopped suddenly, pulling out of her eager and wet cunt for a while, Fleur's whine of protest music to his ears. He makes himself comfortable on top of her, pushing back inside, enjoying the eager and happy moan he gets from her. He begins his assualt once more, pounding her cunt for all it's worth while bringing her full lips to his as he makes out deeply with her while fucking her good, fleur loudly moaning into their kiss as she wraps her legs around him, not letting go as his assault begins to push on her cervix, demanding entry to her womb.

He breaks the kiss and Fleur's moans become loud screams and cries of pleasure as her perfect soon to be husband sinks his large, thick cock deep into her, her perfect French ass jiggling as his large, seed filled balls smack loudly against her soft ass and his cock batters the entrance to her womb. Her blue eyes are filled with lust, adoration and love as he fucks her, her lips eagerly accept his once more, locking her full lips to his as his cock becomes a blur, pounding into her as his balls began to ache for release.

"Fuck Fleur! I'm going to cum, you Veela whore! I’m going to give you my baby! Make you my little french breeder wife! Now beg me, you Parisian Harlot, Beg me for my cum!" Harry demanded, Fleur's lewd cries of pleasure reaching new heights.

"S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre sperme, 'Arry! frappez-moi!" Fleur screamed out. "Cum inside me and make me pregnant. I'll give you all ze babies you'll want. All ze perfect children you could ever want! Just fucking cum in me and let me carry your child."

It was enough for Harry.

"Take my cum, FRENCH WHORE!!!" He roared, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, feeling his hot and thick load pour into her womb, her cervix opening to the onslaught of virile sperm being dumped in her vulnerable and fertile baby chamber, his seed seeking out her waiting eggs to give her Harry's children as her cunt worked to kill him dry.

A minute or two passed and he finally pulled out of her, watching in satisfaction as his load came out without fail, the huge and thick mass of cum staining the bed. Fleur's perfect body was covered in sweat and so was Harry but he didn't care. Without a word, he once more moved onto her, lining his already hardening cock with her conquered cunt once more.

"Putain d'enfer! Encore? You can't be serious, 'Arry?" She said shocked and aroused at the same time as Harry just grunted and pushed into her pussy. A minute later, the moans of pleasure once more filled the room.

####################################

If he was correct, it was 5 in the morning. The ship wouldn't get to London until the next day at 9. Two days of travel. Two days of pleasure. 

He smiled. Fuck Portkeys!

He sat on the bed, lounging in bliss and relaxation as Fleur carefully and dutifully sucked and cleaned his cock of his seed and her cunt juices. Her Honey gold hair had come loose from its neat, braided bun somewhere in the hours of fucking, magic and fitness giving them the stamina they needed. Now her thick and lustrous blonde tresses fell in waves around her face and back, a golden halo covering her as she slurped and sucked on his cock. He had kept her up all night and only now was he sated, knowing his child was good and growing in her womb. Nobody in their families would care if they performed the marriage ceremony with Fleur heavy with their child.

No doubt they'd resume their fucking after lunch but for now Harry could lay back and think, all the while enjoying Fleur's lips and how his Veela Fiance submissively sucked his cock.


	3. A Malfoy Milf is taken.

"Hmmmm, and what do we have here?" Harry muttered as a black, Golden eyed owl landed on his table where he and Tonks were having their morning tea.

They had reached London with no problems and it was just how Harry had left it, if not busier as people went this way and that, hanging decorations and such in preparation for Queen Susan Bone's coronation, which was to be a Kingdom wide event. Fleur had taken a Portkey back to France to sort out some business as well as keep Harry informed on the situation in her war driven country.

He had just been finishing up when the owl had flown to his table. He carefully extracted the small letter from the majestic bird's foot, giving it some bacon and watching it tear into the cooked meat eagerly before turning attention to the note. His green eyes quickly scanned it's contents as a small smirk grew on his face. He had more work to do. At least of the pleasurable kind.

"Tonks, Love. Change of plans. Take my luggage forward to the estate and have the day off. Seems I still have some business to attend to. I'll be home in a day or two, I assure but it is slightly urgent. Aunt Lily had already been informed." Harry said. Tonks frowned, but nodded then blushed, her hair turning pink as Harry gave her a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and back before you know it." He said. He snapped his fingers, his uniform magically changing to an expensive, dark silk suit and tie combo, taking up his wand and money pouch and moving into the busy streets, disappearing in the crowds of London's people.

#####################################

Narcissa Malfoy, formerly known as Narcissa Black, was a cultured and gentle lady of noble birth. Beautiful, smart and politically ruthless yet with a kind and gentle heart when it came to her family.

Her father Romulus had seen the advantages in a Malfoy/Black union and marriage and had arranged her engagement and marriage to Lucius Malfoy, her now husband. She hadn't minded. She knew the advantages of the union, knew the Malfoy's were a rich and noble family and had some influence (however little as they were considered a "Dark" family) in the king's court and among some of the king's men. They could use this to better the Black and Malfoy families.

Lucius Malfoy had actually been the last born, the 4th son in a family of 4, all of them boys. Her sister, Bellatrix had soon been arranged to form another marriage connection with Rodolphus Lestrange of the Lestrange Noble family. All seemed to go well until tragedy began striking their families left and right. First off was the Malfoys. A month after marrying into the family, a severe case Dreadflu, a dangerous magical disease, decided to break out in the United kingdom. Unfortunately, not many survive when they catch the disease and Lucius's whole family, his father, mother and 3 brothers all perished in one night.

The same happened to the Lestrange's family, decimating all but Rodolphus. In a night, the lordship of these two powerful families had been left to those who had not been trained to manage them well. And this was where the second tragedy struck. Rodolphus and Lucius were idiots! There was no two ways about it. They had wielded their lordships like toys, wasting gold and resources on every minor thing to show off their wealth and "power", openly talking of their hate for the king and how a return to the old ways was needed. (With how they talked, it was no wonder how the Lestrange or Malfoy families had never fought under the Lady Morgana's Banner. Even she would not take fools under her wing.)

Soon, either from false charges, (they were very true) witnessed slander against the royal family or just being idiotic in their illegal dealings both her and her sister's husband were doing a hard 70 years in the deepest and darkest cells in Azkaban while Narcissa (and a newborn son, who for all intents and purposes was his idiot father returned) and Bellatrix were left to struggle and survive on their estates, working hard to pay for their lifestyle else lose face in court and out in public while bringing shame to the Houses Lestrange, Malfoy and Black. Something that could not happen! (Her "light" sided cousin Sirius had made this quite clear, the Bastard!)

And Thus Narcissa had been left with one last recourse. She had sent a letter to the Great lady Morgana (wherever she may be) who had sent one to Lily Evans who had sent one to Harry Evans and thus he now sat before her, enjoying a nice cup of warm tea.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Evans." She smiled in gratitude, one that Harry politely returned.

"I do as my Lady wishes and her wish was for us to aid the House Malfoy and Lestrange in any way possible.. for a price to be discussed at our discretion of course." He said politely as Narcissa took him in with a descerning eye. She had known the now dead king had a near army of bastards yet from what many had said, most of them took after their mothers. Harry seemed to be the only one who had the king's handsome looks and physique yet with the bright emerald eyes of his mother. 

She had hoped to get some information on his character from Draco, her son, but it seemed they never walked in the same circles. ("Why should I have walked in the same space as some bastard?" He had said, much to Narcissa's annoyance and anger. Her son was good for nothing it seemed.) All in all, the young man before her was quite a catch and Narcissa couldn't help but get a little damp underneath at the look of him. 

Harry himself was taking in Narcissa as well. She looked delightfully young for a witch of 38 years and he knew for certain those good breeding hips and the large pair of tits she was hiding beneath that silk black dress would be good to pop out and feed a few good children for House Evans. She was one of the most desirable women in the kingdom as was her sister. Long, flowing blonde hair that reached the end of her back, full, soft lips painted a shining emerald and a noble, beautiful face. The body she hid beneath her clothes must be a sight many would kill to see. Her and her sister would be a fine addition to his Harem of mistresses as well as a way to get their two houses under control of House Evans and this under his Dark lady Morgana's sway.

Finishing his tea, he reached into his suit pocket and came out with a piece of parchment. 

"Our terms are major yet simple, Miss Narcissa. And they are only two. Seeing as it will be House Evans clearing all of your debts and providing for your needs, it is we who set the terms." Harry said seriously as Narcissa fought the uneasiness and still growing excitement in her heart.

"Term one is that you and your sister will from now on be my Women.. My Mistresses and pleasure slaves. I will use you and your sister Bellatrix as a source of relief as well as brood mares. You will bare my children who will have my name yet take the Malfoy and Lestrange holdings and lordships when they come of age." Harry said, moving up from his seat and moving to a nervous yet excited Narcissa. He moved behind her chair, moving his hands gently to her shoulders. She did not move away and had yet to protest his demands. Good.

"Secondly, you and your sister will Draft a letter to the Malfoy and Lestrange lawyers, moving all assets to the Evans holdings and ownership. You and your sister will keep the Malfoy and Lestrange names for now yet proclaim your Mistress titles to the Evans family in next week's Daily prophet. I will personally see to it that Lucius and Rodolphus receive a copy of the paper in Azkaban. I'm going to drag their names through the mud and muck of the realm till they mean nothing. You and your sister will proudly walk by my side as your bellies swells with my children, as I show the court and the kingdom how I cucked two of the "strongest" supporters of the "Dark" and knocked up their wives. They dared associate their stupidity and ambitions with Lady Morgana's name and I will see their humiliation be completed by stealing and knocking up their wives." He said vehemently and Narcissa could now feel the wetness in her loins at his words. The words of a true Lord of the Kingdom.

He continued. "For this, you will be officially taken in a mistresses of House Evans, under the protection of us and our Lady. Your every monetary desire will be fullfilled. You and any of my children you give me will live a life in which you lack nothing. You will be rich and well taken care if as well as have certain powers and prestige as my Mistresses." He said, moving lower to finally to kiss her bare shoulder, eliciting a small gasp of both shock and desire as he continued to kiss upwards, moving towards her lips.

"W-what about my son? What of-ahh! Draco?" She said, another gasp leaving her pretty mouth as he kissed her cheek.

"You will soon have many children to nourish, love and care for more than that stupid ponce. Forget him! If he wants to survive, let him find a job!" Harry growled out before claiming Narcissa's lips in a possessive kiss, deep and lust filled, that had the soon to be former Malfoy matriarch moaning into it with desire.

#######################################

They had taken their lust to the stately bedroom of the Malfoy manor. They burst through the large door to the bedroom, making out, kissing passionately as their lips refuses to leave each other. Harry was enjoying exploring every inch of her mouth, all the while, his fingers were playing havoc on her wet pussy, sliding in and out of her hot, wet pleasure chamber, making her legs weak.

He finally broke their kiss and snapped his fingers, his suit and all disappearing from as Narcissa's eyes widened at the sight of his large erection, his large and thick cock making her even more wet at the thought of his member invading her steaming Honey pot. Her hand moved forward to gently cup his balls, feeling the weight of his two grapefruit sized cum orbs as shivers of lust raced through her.

She snapped her fingers and her own clothes came off, the expensive black dress falling off, leaving her only with the expensive gold and diamond jewelry she was wearing all over, making her look like truly like an expensive whore and Harem slave. He looked to the expensive wedding ring on her finger, swearing mentally to cover it in his cum and have her throw it into the garbage after. 

Her body was fit and curvaceous for an older witch and mother as she had trained to work of the fat she had gained from pregnancy, leaving her with a well defined frame. All the right curves in all the right places yet with an ass that just seemed to be begging for a harsh spanking. And those D-cups tits seemed to be made to feed an army of children he would enjoy giving her. The austere and seductive looks of her face just heightened her beauty and Harry couldn't help but pull her to him, letting her feel the heat of his cock on her belly as he brought his lips to meet her soft, full emerald painted ones in a deep kiss, running his hands to her long, thick locks of lustrous and soft blonde hair.

After a minute or two, they broke their kiss once more and gazed into each other's eyes, emerald meeting bright blue. He sat down on the silk sheets and soft blankets of her marriage bed, one she had only ever shared with Lucius, and parted his legs, letting his cock prominently into her view.

"Go ahead. Pleasure your Man." Harry said and a wave of lust hit Narcissa and she moved towards him, going to her knees and reaching for his cock. She smelled the lust and musk radiating from him and his cock, the smell of the man who would be planting his seed in her and her sister in the years to come, who would take their bodies and hearts for his own and destroy the Houses of Malfoy and Lestrange while bringing the House of Black and Evan's to prominence and power in the Kingdom.

Her warm and wet tongue did not hesitate as it moved from her mouth and taste her man's wonderful cock. Harry moaned and Narcissa moved forward, pressing a lewd and wet sucking kiss on his cockhead, tasting his wonderful precum while leaving and emerald lipstick mark on its leaking head. She licked her lips, tasting the undercurrent of his salty jizz, shuddering with lust and knowing of the gallons of seed his large balls were no doubt waiting to feed her.

The proud blonde noble lady let her full lips part, filling the bedroom with loud and wet sucking sounds as she took his large cock deep inside her mouth quite easily, the sign of a mature and knowledgeable woman in the bedroom. She used her tongue, hungrily licking and pleasuring Harry's swollen cock, savouring the taste of his dick.

Her blue eyes were a blaze of lust, always looking up at Harry's while also concentrating on nothing else in the world but the flavor of his cock in her mouth. She started sucking harder, her cheeks flushed bright red and her warm mouth puckering with her suction around his cock. The mature woman held onto his cock, the Malfoy wedding ring shining as she held up his meaty, thick cock as she slurped and sucked loudly on it, bobbing her head up and down its length, leaving a ring of emerald lipstick near its base, shamelessly whoring away her mouth to a younger man.

"Fuck! You're quite a slut, Narcissa! And to think that idiot Malfoy threw it all away to play at some ambitious lord!" Harry let out, a grin on his face.

Narcissa did not answer, though his words deeply pleased her. Her soft and perfectly painted emerald lips closed once more around Harry's long, thick cock. She felt his dick begin to enlarge further at the pleasure of her actions as her tongue moved along his shaft. Her head moved back and forth, her blonde hair moving with her as she took to sucking as much of his length into her throat as possible. Her warm and wet mouth covered his cock shaft with hot saliva, giving him pleasure.

His cock-head grew larger and she could feel, no doubt preparing for the load that would past through it to feed her. The rhythmic sucking and milking of her soft and velvety mouth had Harry in the throws of pleasure, making him jut his hips forward gently, moving deeper and deeper into her cocksucking mouth. Narcissa sucked harder now, tasting the small amounts of his cum now getting mixed with his potent prejizz and finding the taste acceptable and pleasant. 

She only let of his cock once, moving his member from her warm mouth and letting her eager lips latch onto one of his large balls in a eager kiss, then the other and finally back to the first large cum ball, sucking it into her mouth and gently nursing it in her mouth, bathing the huge testicle in hot saliva. After a good two minutes of her treatment, she let it out if her mouth with a Pop! Moving her mouth to give his other orb the same treatment before releasing it. 

She gave each now spit shined testicle a few gentle licks and each a deep kiss of appreciation, leaving each with a bright green lipstick mark, her territory marked as she returned to eagerly sucking his cock. She knew he was almost ready to blow and sucked relentlessly on his aching cock with her full, tender lips and warm mouth.

"Do it my Lord. Cum for me! Cum and feed me that huge load of jizz you're storing for me. Feed this mature, cheating slut a nice, big load." She moaned between kisses and suck to his cock.

The words of this mature and Noble milf were too much for Harry. Narcissa was just too good at it, as expected of such a mature women.

"Fuck! Take it you blonde Milf! Drink that seed!" Harry groaned out, taking her soft lock in his hand and pushing her mouth down to his cock. Harry came hard into the mature blonde's mouth, his cock thrusting over her warm tongue and squirting his load into her eager mouth. Narcissa began to swallow it all down. She gulped his seed down eagerly as his huge and thick load of cum filled her mouth, magically charged sperm shooting from his cockhead into her mouth and down into her belly. Harry has stopped holding onto her head, only gently massaging her hair and moving his hands through her golden locks as he came but she did not try to move away as he filled her mouth with his thick and hot creamy meal, unloading into her eagerly sucking mouth.

His creamy torrent of cum blew again and again into her whore mouth, splattering on its roof and then shooting past her tonsils and lapping tongue down into her throat. His seed tasted different than her husbands, rich, with a flavour she approved and filled to the brim with natural magical energy from his core. No doubt to ensure magically strong progeny and to give his women a source of nourishment in bed. It would explain the huge load he was feeding her, the sheer wave of cum cream he blasted again and again out of his cock, making his dick pulse and quiver wildly between her sucking lips as its load of thick, hot sperm straight from the source.

"Fuck! Fuck! This is a big one!" Harry groaned out. He enjoyed how her mouth was hungrily sucking out his cum, helping his cock unload more and more if his seed into her hungry belly.

"Morgana! His like a horse! Where was he keeping all this tasty cum! He'd most likely impregnate all those ambitious harlots in Slytherin if he dared sleep with them!" Narcissa wondered. It was an huge load, bigger than any Lucius had ever let out, whether nursed from his balls into her mouth or cunt. Harry's load however, spurted in thick spurts, speweing down her throat, making her suck his cock harder than ever just to get mostly every drop of his seed, letting out blast after blast of rich, thick and creamy Jizz. Again and again, her mouth was filled and she swallowed, not daring to waste a drop of her man's precious seed, filling the bedroom with the sound of her sperm gulping and eager sucking.

Harry had other ideas than letting her drink it all down however. He stood up and pulled out of her mouth and her eagerly sucking lips, ignoring her whining protests to drink more of his seed as he pushed back her face and blasted her regal and beautiful features with streams of thick cum, covering parts of her beautiful face and some of her blonde hair with hot sperm.

"Ughnn! Take that load, you cheating Whore!" Harry groaned before finally tapering off and sitting back on the bed. Narcissa didn't miss a beat, moving back between his legs and putting semi-hard cock back into her mouth. Her soft lips tightly sealed his cock in, bobbing her head back and forth as she cleaned his cock-head, sucking out every last drop of his, thick, hot, life-giving sperm that she could until he was completely drained, not letting his dick out of her mouth till it had gone soft.

Harry watched as Narcissa opened her mouth to him, letting him see the thick and steaming load of his sperm she held in her mouth unswallowed. She garguled Harry's load for his enjoyment, watching his creamy goo bubble in her mouth before she closed her mouth, swishing around his sperm like it was fine wine and swallowing thickly having to force his thick load down her throat, smacking her lips in satisfaction afterwards.

Harry shuddered with lust, seeing such a regal and beautiful woman drink down his seed like it was fine wine. A treat to be savoured.

Oh yes, Narcissa and Bellatrix would make fine additions to the Evans family. Any progeny he would have with them would be health and powerful and if this was how much fun he had making them with the two sisters of house Black, then he'd be spending a lot of time breeding them.

###################################

It hadn't taken long to freshen up. But that wasn't much of a problem now as Narcissa lay on her marriage bed, her blonde hair splayed out on the silk covers and sheets. The mature women was a noble seductress and Harry knew it. Her legs were parted and her pussy glistened and shone with her juices

"Take me, my Young Lord. Take me, breed me and make your woman." She mewled out eagerly, her fingers spreading open her cunt lips.

Harry moved onto the bed, massive legs, and pushed them up until her knees were pressed against her huge tits, Her wet, needy pureblood pussy was totally exposed, leaking an unbelievable amount of her mature juices in anticipation of the large, thick cock she was staring down. Harry was going to fuck her and fuck her like she needed to fucked!

Harry pressed the tip of his thick meat against Narcissa's wet folds. She moaned and shuddered in anticipation, biting her soft lips. “Its not a safe day! I'm fucking fertile." she bemoaned mentally. “I didn't even put up a fight sucking his cock and drinking down his cum! I really am going to be his woman if he puts it in. I'm going to be pregnant with a bastard, leave and shame my husband for a younger lord!" She thought. And yet the idea seemed more and more enticing.

Harry didn't hesitate. He pressed his pelvis in between Narcissa's soft and warm thighs and asscheeks and drove his cock balls deep into her soaking wet, hot honeypot, effortlessly pushing his cock deep into her, the sound of her pussy slurping and gripping his cock filling the room as she cried out in pleasure. the entire thing all the way with a meaty sluicing sound that was utterly lewd! He held onto her, pushing her legs further upwards and apart as he began to pound into her in a deep mating press, taking her deeply as he fucked her. 

Her eyes were wide and her cries loud as Harry fucked her, his cock going deeper than Lucius had ever done, his large cock pushing all the way up to her cervix, where he pounded into ferociously, demanding entrance. Unfortunately or fortunately for Narcissa, she hadn't the control of her body she had in her younger years and her cervix was soon giving way to his assault, a few minutes of pounding and her cervix betrayed her, opening up and swallowing the head of his cock, allowing the rest of his length inside as he now fucked into her cum-thirsty womb. 

Already her motherly instincts were taking over and her body was sensing the presence of a powerful mate in her new lover. Her magic raved through her pussy, making her cunt more wet, soft and inviting while harder to let go of Harry's cock. Her ovaries throbbed and softened, readying themselves for penetration, her womb spreading slightly and becoming soft and pliable, ready for the powerful child she would soon be bred with.

"Fuck! Such a slutty Milf you are, lady Narcissa! You must really want me to knock you up, what with how you're pussy won't let go of me." Harry said, smugly, sweat dripping from their bodies as they fucked.

Narcissa couldn't deny it. Her cunt was soaking and she had already quietly cummed 3 times from Harry's fucking. The sound of their fucking filling the room with the hard, wet and loud slaps of flesh on flesh. She was cumming almost continuously from his brutal, wombfuck, her body loving the rough, hot and depraved babymaking sex they were having. The thought of this powerful and Wealthy young Lord knocking her up, stealing her from her husband and making her his mistress, his woman was utterly pleasurable to her. 

The thought of his large, smooth grapefruit sized balls churning out a huge, virile load into her receptive, fertile and unprotected womb send spasms of pleasure all over her. She could almost feel her eggs dropping one after the other in readiness, her oviducts widening to open up for his seed. The thought of her, a mature and Noble beauty of the realm, the soon to be ex-matriarch of the Malfoy family, a noble line stretching back to the founders, bearing the seed of a man young enough to be her son and nurturing his bastard children in her womb, had her cumming over and over as he fucked her.

Harry grit his teeth as he continued to rail against Narcissa's pussy, fucking her hard, deep and fast. Holding on to give her more pleasure than she'd ever have and cement her loyalty to him. With her legs pushed up and away, Narcissa could do nothing but cry, mewl and scream in pleasure as he did.

But finally, Harry's limit was reached. 

"Take my load, you CHEATING SLUT!!" He roared.

He groaned in pleasure, moving down onto her and capturing her lips in a deep kiss as spurt after spurt of hot, steamy jizz came out if his cock, splashing deep into Narcissa's womb. His cock blasted hot, virile jizz directly into her defenceless, mature womb again and again, releasing more and more jizz as he pulled out, her pussy milking him for all he had as he impregnated the mature witch on the spot.

He pulled out finally, watching the mature Witch quiver and shake with the aftershocks of her final orgasm from his breeding, her hair splayed out, shining around her and her body dripping with sweat, as was his. He pulled her under the covers, Narcissa too weak with pleasure to do anything. He pulled her next to him, her warm body wrapping around him automatically as her mind acknowledged him as her man and lord. He gently pushed deep into her cum leaking pussy, plugging her up and pulling her closer, enjoying the feel of her large, soft breasts on his chest.

They fell asleep, his nose in her sweet smelling blonde hair and his cock deep in her, ensuring her impregnation as he dreamt of Narcissa's soft, full lips on his cock when he woke up and breeding her sister as he had bred her.


End file.
